Demigod Showdown
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is holding a Hunger Games type of thing. Many demigods, both Greek and Roman will be competing. Travis and Connor will be the hosts. So, read to find out who the winner will be and who will get out first! [HIATUS]
1. The Interviews

**Here is a fun little thing! This is just the interviews, the action will be in the next chapter! But I recommend reading this chapter first. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I am no troll. **

* * *

"Welcome to the first ever Demigod Showdown!" announced Travis Stoll.

"And here are you two funniest, most amazing, and greatest looking people in camp. Your hosts, Connor and Travis Stoll!" announced Connor. Some people watching laughed.

"Katie Gardner is a close second though!" said Travis. Katie, watching, blushed," I'll kill him." Connor laughed.

"Anyways there are twenty people competing today! They're Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Octavian Mars, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Dakota White, Nico di Angelo, Gwen Saya, Maya Zays, Kinn Zyvaria, Grace Montrose, Heureux Joly, Gerardo Escalera, Ari Clarke, and Mark Ford," said Connor.

Travis smirked," And now, ladies and gentlemen let us interview our contestants!" "Won't that be super fun?!" said Connor. The two smiled. "First up Percy Jackson!" said Travis.

* * *

**Percy's Interview**

"Percy, if you could have one wish in the whole wide world, what would it be?" asked the Stolls. "I would wish for Annabeth's eternal love," he said. "Sappy much?" asked Connor as the audience laughed. "Oh, shut up," said Percy, teasingly.

"Percy, what would you do if Zeus challenged you to a fight?" asked Travis. "He would idiotically accept because Zeus said he had to or else Grover would die, even though Grover would've been perfectly fine," Annabeth piped in. "You know me," he said. He kissed her on the cheek and Annabeth blushed furiously, knowing they were being watched. The Stolls were dying of laughter.

"And final question, Percy if you could, would you make world peace, or would you get a monster truck?" asked Connor. "MONSTER TRUCK ALL THE WAY!" said Percy. The audience chuckled and Annabeth sighed.

* * *

**Jason's Interview**

"Jason, how much do you love Piper?" asked Travis. "Very much," he said. "What if I told you could have 1 billion dollars if you broke up with Piper?" asked Connor. "1 billion dollars?!" he asked. Piper smacked him on the head. "I mean, uh, Piper for the win," he said, blushing. Piper smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. The Stolls started laughing, a lot.

"Jason, if you could have one wish, what would it be?" asked The Stolls. "I'd use it so I could fall in love with Piper all over again," said Jason. The audience applauded. Piper smiled and she kissed him. Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Jason, Jason, it's been three minutes now, just stop making out," The Stolls kept saying. "Oh well, we tried," said Travis. "Next up, Leo Valdez!" announced Connor.

* * *

**Leo's Interview**

"Leo, what nicknames would you give yourself?" asked The Stolls. "That's easy! I'd be Mega Man 2.0, Awesome Ball of Fire, Cool Man Checkers, Awesome Man, Mr. Awesome, King Ice, because I'm so cool..."

**Half an hour later...**

"King of Ladies, Dating King, Best Demigod in the World, The Chick Magnet Owner, and finally Leo the Amazing!" he finished. "I think that's all we have time for Leo," said The Stolls. "No please, one more question," Leo pleaded. "Fine," said Travis.

"Leo, if you could have a wish, what would it be?" asked The Stolls. "I'd wish for Annabeth to be mute, and not be so bossy for a day, cause you know how she gets," said Leo. "AMEN!" said Connor. Annabeth turned red in fury. "LEO!" she yelled. She chased Leo and Connor all around the stage. The audience, and Travis, laughed like crazy. The roar of laughter could be heard at the Empire State.

"I guess that's all until Annabeth cools down," said Travis.

* * *

**About an hour later...**

"And we're back!" said Connor. "Next up, Thalia Grace!" announced Travis.

* * *

**Thalia's Interview**

"Thalia, if you could spar anyone, who would it be?" asked the Stolls. "It would be Zeus," said Thalia.

"Who do you love most in the world?" asked Travis. "Jason," she said. Jason blushed. "But then again, everybody knows that you love Katie," said Thalia. Travis and Katie blushed. Connor laughed.

"And finally, Thalia, what do you wish for?" asked Connor. "I'd wish for Leo to quit being so annoying!" said Thalia. Thalia and Annabeth high-fived each other, while Leo pouted. The audience laughed. "Leo, the Fire Man, just got burned!" said Travis. "Ooh, what a burn!" said Connor. Leo sighed. Thalia smirked. "Ain't you just burning up," she teased. Leo blushed.

* * *

**Annabeth's Interview**

"Annabeth, if Percy proposed, would you accept?" asked the Stolls. Annabeth blushed and nodded. "You would?! Somebody get me a ring!" cried Percy. Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy. It was very brief. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna be Jason and Piper, you know, always making out?" she said. "Ah," said Percy nodding. Piper and Jason blushed furiously. "Hey!" said Jason.

"Annabeth, if you could have anything in the mortal world, what would it be?" asked Travis. "I'd have exact replicas of the Seven Wonders of the World," said Annabeth. "Boring," muttered Connor, loudly. The audience chuckled as Annabeth smacked Connor's head.

"And finally, what would your wish be?" asked the Stolls. "I'd wish myself the Architect of the Universe," she said. She quickly blushed, and left the room, on the verge of tears. "Annabeth!" cried Percy. Percy chased after her. (**A/N: I will show what happened after they left in the next chapter, as it will be in Annabeth's POV**)

* * *

**Piper's Interview**

"Piper, what would you do if Jason broke up with you?" asked Connor. "I'd get over it and not give a shit," she said. Jason looked hurt. "Do you not love me?!" he asked. "Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna cry over a boy if he broke up with me," she said. The Stolls smirked. "Well, I'm breaking up with you," said Jason. Piper's eyes burned with hurt. "I don't care," she said, "what's the next question?! " Jason sighed," Well, it was a prank, I was just doing it to see your reaction, but now I see you really wouldn't give a shit." Jason feeling dumb, sat down. Piper looked around, at the audience and at their friends, all awkwardly staring. "Next question!" said Piper.

"Piper, if your mom gave you something so you could repel anyone, who would you repel?" asked Travis. "I'd repel away... Reyna," she said," I know I'm a terrible person." Reyna was confused. "Why?" asked Reyna "Because, I feel like you and Jason still have feelings for each other," said Piper.

"And what would your wish be?" asked the Stolls. "I'd wish for my mom to stop being so snoopy," said Piper. "Well, this interview was very awkward at the beginning, but hopefully the next one won't be!" said Connor.

* * *

**Nico's Interview**

"And time to bring out The Ghost King, Death Breath, and Ghost Boy, here he is, Nico di Angelo!" said Travis, in a wrestling commentator's voice. Nico smiled as he came from behind a curtain and sat in his chair, beside the Stolls.

"Nico, did you ever have a crush on Thalia?" asked Connor. "No," said Nico. "Maybe it was on Percy?" asked Travis, jokingly. Nico blushed and he shadowtraveled out of the room.

* * *

**Reyna's Interview **

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Connor. "I don't know, but let's continue with the interviews!" said Travis. "The Greek Elders section has ended, time to bring on The Roman Elders section!" the Stolls announced. Some Greeks booed as Romansa applauded and cheered. "It's time for Reyna!" said the Stolls.

"Reyna, if you had a wish, what would it be?" asked Connor. "It'd be for everyone's trust," said Reyna. Travis yawned. "This may take a while," said Travis.

* * *

**A few interviews later...**

"Many Romans were interviewed but yeah, I got bored..." said Connor. "We both got bored," said Travis. **(A/N: I'm sorry I got lazy and I thought it was best if we skipped some people. I mean I wouldn't want it to be so long, you guys probably didn't even reach this author's note. Review if you did want me to put all the people, so next time I need to make a decision like this, I'll know what you guys want.)**

* * *

**Kinn's Interview**

"The Roman Elders section has ended, let's begin The Rookie Demigod section!" said the Stolls. "Up next is Kinn Zyvaria!" they both said.

"Kinn, what do you regret?" asked Connor. "Hm. I regret trusting Travis with my drachmas yesterday," she said. The audience chuckled. "Hey! You know how I am!" said Travis. The audience burst into laughter.

"What's your number one wish?" asked the Stolls. "Definitely to be sure my children are no longer targeted, until they're old enough to fight back," said Kinn. A photo of Laura and Rennan appeared on a Jumbo screen behind them. The audience gave loud "awwwwws". Kinn smiled.

"What do you love most in the world?" asked Travis. "Definitely Carsyn, my husband, and our two daughters, Laura and Rennan," said Kinn. Carsyn then appeared on the Jumbo screen watching the interviews. Carsyn was holding Laura and Connor whistled," Go Carsyn!" The audience applauded. "And now, next up, the girl I sure as hell don't wanna mess with, Ari Clarke!" said Travis. "Yeah, let's bring that girl out here!" cried Connor. Ari then came onto the stage and sat in the chair beside the Stolls.

* * *

**Ari's Interview**

"What nicknames would you give yourself?" asked the Stolls. "My real name is Ariana, actually. I prefer Ari, that's the shortened version," said Ari. She smiled. Connor smiled too. He liked her.

"What's your lifelong dream?" asked Connor. "I don't know, I dream a lot, and I mean a lot," she said. The audience chuckled.

"What's your number one wish?" asked Travis. "I don't know, like the last question, I dream a lot," said Ari. "Great interview. Short and sweet! I loved it!" said Connor. "We both loved it!" said Connor. The audience applauded and Ari smiled. "Let's bring out the next demigod, Grace Montrose!" said The Stolls.

* * *

**Grace's Interview**

"Grace, what's your number one wish?" asked Connor. "Oh good god, to be free dammit," she said. "Don't we wish for it all?" asked Travis. The audience sighed.

"Grace, what do you wanna be in the future?" asked Connor. "I don't know, I just wanna survive, can't that be enough?" she asked. The audience chuckled. "Why's that so funny?" asked Grace. The audience burst into laughter. Grace sighed. "Hey, don't worry about it, we all get you," said Travis. Grace nodded.

"Grace, final question, do you regret anything you've ever done in your life?" asked Travis. "No. Not ever," said Grace. "Really?" asked Connor. "Really," she said. "Great interview than Grace!" said the Stolls. The audience applauded. "Next up, Gerardo Escalera!" said the Stolls.

* * *

**One interview later...**

"And tomorrow, come to see the demigods start their epic showdown! Who will get out first? Who will be the smartest one of all? Find out tomorrow!" said the Stolls.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading the story. Review if you hate it, or if you like it. And review if you want me to update. Any reviews allowed! A special thanks to **Ashes-Of-The-Sun**, **BronzeTessa**, and **SilverJem**! And goodbye, until next time!


	2. Rotten Eggs

Percy and Annabeth were together, in a closet. They were trapped in there. After Annabeth had ran off the stage, she had went into a closer but before she could shut it, Percy did. Annabeth had tried to open it but failed. "Percy, we're stuck!" she said. "No, we're not," he said. "We can get out but first tell me what happened. Annabeth shook her head, her eyes teary. "No, no," she said, shaking her head. "Fine, we're not leaving until you tell me," said Percy. "Fine! I thought how selfish I sounded, and I remembered the Sirens! I'm so selfish Percy! I'm so, I'm s-!" Annabeth was interrupted. Percy had kissed me, as he did, he wiped away the tears from my face. He pulled away and said," You're not selfish, and even if you were, I'd love you anyway," he said. Annabeth smiled and kissed him again. The closet door opened. "Uh, guys, you have to get to the arena," said Leo. He then erupted into laughter and walked away towards the arena.

Everybody got on their stump at the arena. If anybody tried getting off the stump before the games began, they would trigger a bomb filled with cheese. It would not be pretty. Annabeth looked up when something round was casting an enormous shadow above the arena. It was an enormous, rotten egg, which would explain the terrible smell. "It's a nuclear rotten egg!" cried Leo. Annabeth turned towards him to see him jump off his stump. He landed face first and his body went into the air when the bomb went off. He had been covered in cheese. He was out. Octavian laughed so hard he accidentally fell off, when continuously walking backwards. Octavian was covered in cheese and went flying when the bomb was triggered. Two people already out, there would be more.

The rotten egg was dropped onto the arena, and the arena' said turned green, and Annabeth couldn't breath it, it stunk too much. She ran off to where she believed the supplies were. She reached the supplies and found a dagger. She grabbed it and ran off, happy with her weapon. She, however, forgot the Stolls had planted booby traps all over the arena. She stepped on one, which caused the air around her to turn even worse. She, however, had no clue what it was. She ran towards what she thought was the forest.

However, when she arrived at the forest, she discovered Gerardo and Percy. The two of them laughed, they could easily eliminate her. Annabeth growled, but shivered as she felt something dark behind her. She turned around, it was Grace. "Hey Annabeth," she said. "Hi sis," said Gerardo. Grace hissed at him," I wasn't talking to you!" Grace and Annabeth against Percy and Gerardo. The four of them charged at each other. Gerardo refused to attack his sister. Grace laughed," You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." She stabbed Gerardo, and punched him in the face. Gerardo still refused to fight, so when Grace gave him a final kick, Gerardo had been eliminated. Annabeth and Percy were fighting each other, and Percy was going to win, until Grace helped Annabeth. The two girls defeated Percy and he was eliminated. The girls looked at each other, and smiled. It was the spark of an amazing friendship.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the length of the chapter. I promise the next one will at least be 2k words. I was just very busy, but I promise the updating speed will be better on the next chapter.**


	3. The Silent Gymnast

Four people had already been eliminated. Ari had heard the sound of the cannons going off four times. She looked around, it was safe, but it felt too safe for her. She sprinted away whenever she heard a small sound, as she had nothing but a backpack full of supplies. Of course, it wasn't bad, but she wished she could have gotten a weapon too, but it would've taken too much time, and she wasn't dumb enough to stay around when people are grabbing weapons crazily, and killing the rest. She thought she couldn't get a weapon because it would've been to slow, but almost everybody had gotten a weapon, and only four people had died. Nobody had "died" staying around getting weapons. Two of those people had been eliminated because they got off of their stump too early. And the other two, well who knows. She just knew that nobody had died at the Supply Run, because she would've heard screams and there weren't any. _How stupid I was_, she angrily scolded herself. She sighed, and breathed deep breaths, calming down with each one. She then smiled. This was going to be a fun game.

"Ari!" cried a voice. Ari turned around, and then began to run away from the voice. However, she heard dreadful laughter and she became a little nervous. The more she ran, the louder it got. She looked around, spinning in circles, when all of a sudden, somebody jumped on top of her, from a tree. It was Nico. He was laughing, and he had a dagger. Ari's eyes widened, and she struggled, attempting to get Nico off of her back. He was biding his time, he loved making her scream. He then got bored and decided to have Ari eliminated, but Ari poked his eye, and Nico fell off of her back, holding his eye. Nico growled. "ARI!" he cried. Ari sprinted away, and he heard Nico right behind her. She smirked, she was fast, he'd never catch her. As she ran, she saw a low tree branch and jumped onto it, not making a single noise. She studied the tree and decided to climb it, for a good view of the arena. She looked at where she was running, Nico was nowhere in sight. She sighed with relief and began to climb the enormous tree.

"Oh damn it," muttered Ari, as she fell from a branch, but swiftly caught herself on another one, not too far down, and began to climb up to the spot she had been. Ari smiled, but sweat dripped down her cheeks. She was almost at the top. _Only about five minutes getting to the top. Not bad, new record_, she thought. Pleased, she reached the top within thirty more seconds. "Finally, took me long enough," she chuckled to herself. She surveyed the arena below her, and spotted a threatening sight. Grace and Annabeth had teamed up. "This might be harder than I thought," she said. Quickly, she looked at the tree beside her, it was a little higher than the tree she was already on. She took an enormous leap, grappling her arms onto a branch, and climbed to the top of the tree easily. Getting a slightly better view, she saw more alliances, such as Nico and Maya. _How did that even happen?_ wondered Ari. There was also Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. "Dammit. That's gonna be difficult," muttered Ari. She finally decided to go down, and she leaped off the top, grabbing the second to last branch on the tree, and finally letting go, landing swiftly. She smiled," I just love the air in my face." _  
_

_Now what to do_, she thought. _I need to forge an alliance, something that can get me far in the game. This'll be hard without getting attached to people. _She decided not to think about it too much and began to jog away from the tree, looking for a contestant that didn't already have an alliance. The sound of cannon startled her, one person less. She bustled around and stumbled across a field. The day was ending and Ari still had no alliance. Ari decided to climb a tree and rest there, where she was safe. While falling asleep, she heard people talking. "Frank, be careful, people might be hiding around here," warned Hazel.

"Don't worry, I got this guy," said Frank. Ari knew he was holding something in his hand, but she couldn't see what it was.

"A spear won't help you if the other person strikes so fast you get out before you can do anything," said Hazel. Ari head the fear in her voice, Hazel, the daughter of Hades, was scared either of the dark or scared of an unexpected intruder.

"Don't worry Hazel, we're safe, we all have a weapon on us," said Reyna. Ari smiled, and began to hope they would rest under the tree she was in.

"Let's just rest here for tonight," suggested Frank. Ari nodded. _Yes, yes_, she thought.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't cause any harm. But we need a lookout," said Reyna. Ari mentally sighed. _Come on. _

"I'll be the first lookout," said Hazel.

"Alright, it's settled then," said Reyna. Reyna and Frank laid against the tree, falling asleep. Hazel stayed awake, a bow and arrow in her hand. Ari knew that Hazel would be ready to attack anybody she saw.

Hazel stayed awake for a long time, so did Ari. Ari was extremely tired, but she stayed awake, not wanting to miss an opportunity to get a weapon. Hazel was looking around, but Ari saw her eyes, once, when she glanced up on the moon. Hazel's eyes had been filled of sleepiness. Hazel yawned a couple a times. Finally, after two hours of keeping watch, Hazel fell asleep. It was a cute sight. She fell asleep beside Frank, laying into him. Ari almost cooed, but she stopped herself. She jumped out of the tree, and landed quietly. She got the bow and arrow, but before she could sprint away, something pointy was digging in her back. "Drop it!" said Reyna.

Ari gulped. _Oh no_, she thought. Ari wouldn't dare say it out loud, however. "Who are you?" asked Reyna. Ari didn't turn around, but she began to sprint away quickly, and she heard Reyna give a cry of rage. _Too bad princess_. Ari smirked. But she quickly slowed down, exhausted from having no sleep. She yawned, a world record. Her yawn was probably a minute and a half long. She climbed another tree, which was harder now carrying a weapon. Finally being able to sleep soundly, Ari closed her eyes, smiling. It had been a long day.

The next day started with lovely dawn. Some campers experienced a great morning. Some did not. Ari woke up, the smell of smoke in her nose. She looked around, feeling the heat of a fire. She saw it, burning the tree left to her. Resisting the urge to give a cry of surprise, she jumped off the tree, with her backpack and the bow and arrows. Not landing too smoothly this time, she fell on a single foot. "Ah!" she cried as her ankle twisted. "No, no, no," she muttered rapidly. But it was no use, her ankle had been sprained. She was filled with anger. Her anger was directed at herself. _I believed too much in myself. My gods it hurts_, she thought. She heard laughter. Ari recognized it. It was Grace.

"Why hello there," said Grace, a smirk ready to pop on her face.

"Great," said Ari, attempting to stand, but wincing. Annabeth appeared behind Grace.

"What do we do?" asked Annabeth. Grace shrugged.

"Well, I guess we can force her to join us, or she can get out right now. Her choice," said Grace.

"I'll join you," said Ari. Annabeth and Grace looked at each other, smiling.

"Welcome to the winning alliance, friend," said Annabeth, helping Ari up. Grace took the bow and arrows.

Ari was just biding her time.

**Author's Note**: **I know it's not 2k, but I got writer's block near the end. Review!**


	4. Lies of a Brother

Kinn walked around, scanning the area. She shivered, the night was freezing. Looking at the dagger she had in her hand, it reflected the image of the moon. Kinn smiled. The moon looked lovely. Wondering where anybody else was, she decided to go to the highest hill, to get a good view of the arena. But she was already regretting it. She had no food, nobody to talk to, and she was thirsty enough to drink an entire ocean. Her stomach grumbled. But as she traveled, her nose caught the scent of smoke. Her face felt the heat. _Fire, fire!_ she panicked. However, she then saw the people making the fire. It was Percy and Gerardo. Kinn shook her head. _How are they here? They got out_, she wondered. The images had been shown. Leo, Octavian, Percy, and Gerardo had gotten out. The two boys spotted Kinn.

"Kinn, get away from here," muttered Gerardo.

"What's going on? What are you two doing? You're out," said Kinn.

"Nothing. Please, go," warned Percy.

"But-" Kinn began.

"NO! GO! NOW!" cried Gerardo.

Kinn flinched slightly. Percy looked at Gerardo and nodded. Percy took out Riptide, and Gerardo took out his own sword. Kinn's eyes widened with fear.

"Guys?" asked Kinn.

Percy struck first, getting Kinn in the leg. She screamed. Gerardo struck her next, getting her in the same spot.

"Get away from her!" cried a voice. It was a girl with pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, and straight brown hair in a pixie cut. She held a pistol, perfect for the size of her hand. She shot at the two boys and got Gerardo in the leg. Gerardo gave a small yell, growling.

"Heureux, get away. You don't know what's happening," warned Gerardo.

"How can I trust you?" asked Heureux.

"You can't," muttered Gerardo. Percy suddenly grabbed Heureux, throwing her into a swamp of mud. Kinn, in all of the commotion had run away. She was frightened. It wasn't the first time Gerardo had acted insanely. But Percy had acted crazy. Percy wasn't like that. What had they been doing? wondered Kinn. Kinn looked at where she had just been, the light getting brighter, as the fire got bigger. Terrified about the strange behavior, she decided to never go to the spot again.

* * *

Heureux's chest heaved and heaved, with the deep breaths she was taking, trying to calm herself down. "It's...alright," muttered Heureux.

_No, it's not, I'm gonna have a panic attack! _Heureux sat down under a tree. She needed to calm herself. Her breaths were still deep. _All this dirt and my wound is infected! I'm gonna get so ill! I feel a fever already coming up! I'm going insane, insane! _Her heart raced, drumming harder and faster. _Dear god help me! _The gods must have answered as Heureux then saw a pair of green eyes.

"AAHH! I'm going crazy! CRAZY!" cried Heureux. Her heart beat faster.

"My gods, Heureux," muttered Grace, "Girls, come help me!"

A girl with blue eyes, no purple, wait blue again, and long, wavy brown hair appeared behind her. So did a girl with blond hair. It was Annabeth._ Am I losing my mind?! _Grace began to help Heureux.

"She's having a panic attack!" cried Grace.

"Here, let me help, I think I know what to do," said Annabeth. The girl with blue eyes came over as well.

"What's wrong with her? What is she so panicked about?" asked Annabeth.

"Probably all of this dirt," said Grace.

"Ari, you're fast, even with that sprained ankle of yours," said Annabeth," go and find a stream, she needs to get all this dirt off of her."

"On it!" said Ari, worried about Heureux. She began to jog in a northern direction, where there was a rumor that there was a river there.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths," said Grace. Heureux's breaths became slower, but were still too fast. Annabeth got out a rag, and used a tiny bit of water, the only water she had in her canteen and put it all on the rag. She put the rag on Heureux's forehead, and Heureux's breaths became much, much more calmer. "This dirt, I'm gonna get sick! I'm gonna get sick, I'm gonna get infected! My wound is dirt and bleeding, and, and..." Heureux went crazy again.

"It's okay," said Grace. Annabeth sighed, hoping Ari would come back sooner. Not only seven minutes later did Ari return.

"The river, it's real! I found it!" cried Ari.

"Let's go!" said Grace. Annabeth nodded and helped Heureux up and the three girls comforted her all the way to the river, trying to keep her calm. It worked, by the time they got to the river, Heureux's panic attack was over, but she was still pretty panicked.

"Thank you," said Heureux, tears filling her eyes, hugging Grace. The four girls then got in a group hug. Shorty after, Heureux began to clean herself in the river.

* * *

The four girls wandered around. Ari had caught a rabbit. She had ate it deliciously. Heureux had eaten some berries and nuts. Annabeth also ate the rabbit. Grace had eaten berries, nuts, and mint leaves. They decided tor rest when the sun began to set.

Annabeth and Ari built a bonfire, and the four of them gathered around it. "Let's tell scary stories," suggested Annabeth. They nodded.

"I'll tell the one about The Witch Sister," said Annabeth. "There once lived a boy, the son of Hades. His sister was a daughter of Hades. Hades cursed the sister, turning her into something cold as stone. Her heart was pure evil, and she felt no emotion. The boy became possessed by a demon sent by his horrible father, as a punishment for disobeying him. The boy was terrified and when he went to his sister for help, she laughed and used her witch powers to hurt him, pouring Hydra acid on him, completely burning of his skin. She tortured him emotionally and physically, using his worst fear of sharks against him. And now she keeps him in her secret chamber, never to be seen again. The brother was named Gerardo, and the sister was- oh my gosh."

"I'm so, so sorry," said Annabeth. Her face was red with shame, and she felt extremely guilty. "But you aren't like that, not at all," said Annabeth. Grace's face read contained rage.

"Who would make terrible stories like that about you?" asked Ari.

"My brother. He says he loves me, but he's the one that told everyone that I was a witch. He's tried to kill me, and whenever I needed comfort, he never gave me any. He always had to be the center of attention. And he said he hated me, multiple times. He's tried to kill me already, five times. He then expects me! To! Forgive! HIM!" growled Grace. "The stories really hurt, I can't go anywhere without anybody calling me a witch. That's why I left home, camp."

"Oh, that's terrible..." said Ari.

"I've never tortured him," said Grace. "Only a single part was close to the truth," said Grace.

"What was it?" asked Ari.

"The Hydra Poison, Chris, my husband poured it on him, because he was trying to kill us," said Grace. "I don't want Gerardo to give you three a messed up version of the story, telling you Chris and I laughed at him as we poured it on him for no reason."

The three girls stayed silent.

"Thanks for being honest," said Ari. Ari suddenly hugged Grace.

"Thank you," said Grace.

The four girls then decided to sleep, another day having survived.

* * *

Kinn was fighting with Thalia. Thalia threw a lightning bolt her way. Kinn threw a spear. Kinn was hit and she rolled around on the ground. She screamed the entire time.

_I'm gonna die, help me. I'm gonna die... Please..._

**A/N: This story is now co-authored by Bahorel. She is a great help. Thank you! **


	5. A Mystery Remains

"He's waking up..." Gerardo heard a voice. It was Annabeth.

"Wakey, wakey," somebody familiar muttered. Grace.

A girl he had never seen before whispered something, to, to Heureux.

"Hi Grace," said Gerardo. "At least somebody in my family is here."

"I'm not your family," said Grace, a matter-of-fact tone.

"What happened?" asked Gerardo. The girl was the one who ansered.

"We found you, unconscious, in the forest. Your arm was cut, and it is still bleeding. We don't trust you enough to use bandages on you. Grace told us all about you," said Ari.

"What do you mean?" asked Gerardo.

"I told them about what you've done to me. How you let me die at your feet," said Grace. Her voice was fiery. Gerardo's face filled with hurt.

"You cause me pain. You know I wasn't the one who tried to kill you. You have the tape, the thing that I trusted you with," said Gerardo.

"Remember, Chris recorded a great episode of Friends over it," she said. Gerardo stood, furious.

"Stop laughing, I can see the smirk you're hiding," said Gerardo. He turned around, and began to walk away.

"Wait," cried Heureux.

"What?" growled Gerardo.

"What were were you doing, with the fire, on the mountain?" asked Heureux.

"None of your business," said Gerardo.

Heureux growled. "Come back here!"

"No!" said Gerardo, and he began to run away.

"We need to get him, or else he might kill us all," said Annabeth. She started after him. Ari followed and passed her. Grace looked at Heureux and the two followed them.

Gerardo ran through quickly, no thorns or trees bothering him, he just wanted to get away. He finally found an open field, and he sprinted through it, and he reached a cliff point.

He heard the girls coming faster through the woods. Gerardo attempted to shadowtravel, but his cut just started bleeding more rapidly. He felt dizzy, and he was startled to hear a voice. The person began to strangle him. He felt lost, and his vision was blurry. He reached for what he thought was his sword and stabbed the person. He dropped onto the rocky cliff. His vision cleared, the dizziness gone. He stood up and saw the girls watching in horror and disgust. He looked at the person he had stabbed. It was a boy. He was dead.

"AAAHH!" screamed Gerardo. He crawled away from the dead body. He was about to have a panic attack. His mind swarmed with thoughts of anxiety. "HE IS DEAD, HE IS DEAD, HE IS DEAD! AAAHHH! Help me!" he cried.

"He is having a panic attack!" said Heureux.

"What do we do?" asked Ari.

"Get the body away from him," said Annabeth. Heureux smiled.

"And he probably needs to get all of this blood off of him," said Heureux.

"And somebody needs to calm him down the entire time," said Annabeth.

"I'll get the body away," said Grace. Grace rolled the body off of the cliff, and turned away, not wanting to watch it hit the ground.

"Okay, now, let's go to that river we found," said Annabeth. Gerardo was still screaming, muttering, spasming on the ground. "Come on Gerardo. The blood is still freaking you out. It needs to come off."

Gerardo shook his head. "I don't trust any of you. Oh the boy, oh he died, the blood, the blood. The boy's blood..."

"Um Grace- maybe he might trust you..." said Ari. Grace looked at her and then at Gerardo.

"Please, we just need him for the information about what he was doing," said Annabeth. "F-fine..." said Grace. "Gerardo, get up, the blood needs to get off of you."

Gerardo stood, muttering. Grace listened to his mutters.

"The boy... the boy, I killed him... I killed him..." he muttered. "AH!" he screamed, once he saw the blood on his shirt. He fell.

"Gerardo! Come on!" said Grace. Gerardo stood, and they finally reached the river. Gerardo walked in, and the river gained blood. Gerardo freaked out, but he calmed after it floated away. He came out. He hugged Grace, and then she slugged him. Gerardo looked at her. "I only did this because we needed you."

"You're not getting what you wanted anymore. I'm leaving," said Gerardo. He sighed. "I knew I was too happy for it to be true." He began to walk away, when he was grabbed.

"You're not getting anywhere, tell us what you were doing," said Annabeth.

"No!" cried Gerardo. He touched his bruised cheek. "Not anymore. I'm not going to be used like a tool." He took off Annabeth's hand from his wrist, leaving angrily.

* * *

Nico and Kinn walked through the woods.

"Thanks again, for saving me Nico," she said for the hundredth time.

"For the hundredth time, no problem. I just feel like something dark has begun to fall upon us. The games are meant for fun. Thalia almost killed you. And what you said about Percy and Ger, an eidolon might have possessed them. But you say their eyes weren't gold. Maybe a powerful force was giving them power." Nico thought a bit more. "What do you think, Kinn?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not the expert on spirits and ghosts," she said. "But I believe you're right, I believe something dark is happening."

Nico looked around and spotted a couple of berries nearby. "Yay, berries. Want some?"

"Sure, but not too many. You look like you need it more. It looks like you've been starved. What have you been doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing of your business. He handed her a handful of berries and he got a handful himself. He devoured them quickly. "Mm, nothing like berries."

"Yep, they're delicious." Kinn smiled slightly but it was wiped off quickly when an arm was wrapped around her neck. "AAH!"

* * *

"Grace, I just think you could've taken one for the team," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, please. If I told you to let a person that you can't stand, who has tried to kill you, let you hug you, would you do it?" asked Grace.

"You've got a point. But, Grace, didn't you see how he reacted when he killed the boy? He reacted crazily. It looked like he had never killed anyone before," said Annabeth.

"Yes, he has never killed me. Well, so he says. He says a boy at camp used magic to possess him. But even if it wasn't him, he has always been selfish, and has started the rumors. And I can't stand it, whenever I look at him I see the person who tried to kill me, a murderer," said Grace.

Annabeth nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess whatever they were doing will remain a mystery," Ari said.

"We should get some rest," said Heureux. The others agreed and they slept.


End file.
